


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by chxshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Model AU, Model Louis, Photographer Harry, Photography, fashion will be my downfall, i'd also like to point out that if elle woods were a real person she'd shun me, still am really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshire/pseuds/chxshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry followed his eyes and realized he was talking about Zayn. At that Harry did blush, simply because he wasn’t exactly partial to Zayn, he just didn’t have or know any other models to photograph. Also, Zayn was gorgeous, and he’s saying that because he has eyes, not because he’s trying to slip Niall’s man right from under his nose or whatever. Harry loves Niall too much for that. It also has nothing to do with how he may also be becoming a bit partial to a different model who may or may not have the bluest eyes he’s ever seen and gorgeous brown hair that he wants to run his fingers through.</em><br/> </p><p>or harry likes taking pictures of pretty things and louis is most definitely a pretty thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> okay , i've finished it. i hope you like it ! your prompts were lovely and you were so incredibly descriptive so i just wanna thank you. x 
> 
> mario testino is an actual photographer and i do not know him therefore i cannot guarantee that this is the way to get an internship from him or if he is even offering. i do know that he lives in london so, i guess, have at it
> 
> **apologizing in advance for my incredibly limited knowledge of fashion and its works. i couldn't tell you the difference between the polo horse and the burberry one
> 
> of course all works are entirely fictional, and i do not own one direction (they are independent men who don't need no owner). and thank you to my beta and britpicker, T. x
> 
> title: photograph - ed sheeran
> 
> this has been translated into russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3649805) x

 

 

Harry can't stop pacing. Of course, Niall is being no help to calm his nerves either. He's been sitting on the couch snacking on crisps and watching, from what it looks like out of the corner of his eye, Big Brother during this entire time. He'd pout that Niall's been nothing but ignoring him this entire time except Harry's been having this meltdown for a good half hour and Niall'd tried to help in the beginning. He had gotten about fifteen minutes in before giving up, deciding the whereabouts of the contestants were a bit more important. Sighing heavily, he collapsed on the couch, lying horizontally across Niall.

“Niiiiall," he groaned, throwing an arm across his face. Niall just sighs and leans forward as much as he can to pause the television before turning back to Harry. 

"Haz. It's just an interview," Niall said, probably tired of having this conversation with him, but Harry can't help it. He's been waiting for so long it seemed impossible and now the moment's here and he thinks he might throw up.

Niall and he had just moved to London a couple weeks ago for university next year. The school they’d chosen majored in the arts; Niall applied for drama and Harry, photography. He’d been hesitant to move for the longest time out of fear of being too far away from his family, but soon decided to risk it.

Moving was easier for Niall. His boyfriend, Zayn, modeled and lived in London already so moving there really only strengthened their relationship. Niall said they’d met at some party in Dublin that Harry was too much of a lightweight to attend and the rest was history.

In fact, as soon as they’d arrived, Zayn invited them to lunch to celebrate their move. During conversation, Harry brought up his current state of unemployment and how he wasn’t sure a major in anything arts related was going to get him a well-paying job. Zayn had offered to put in a good word with his photographer for him in case Harry wanted a possible job to support the upcoming photography major, and after a bit of protesting in spite of himself, Harry gave in. Zayn emailed him the form, and on a whim, Harry decided to apply and send in his resume, never thinking it would escalate from there. Surprise to him, no more than a few weeks later he got a call asking him to appear for an interview for an internship position. For Mario Testino.

So, yeah. Harry was freaking out just a bit.

"An interview that could lead to an  _internship_. With one of my favorite photographers, no less." Harry turned his head to face Niall and pouted. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Niall shook his head. "That's not even a valid question, H. You're gonna get there and take pictures of shite and knock the socks off Mario Totino."

"Testino. But thanks, Ni," Harry said, laughed. "Totino makes the pizza rolls."

"Totino, Testino. Same thing," Niall shrugged, digging in his crisps bag again.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and got up from the couch. Putting on a brave smile, he made his way to the door. "Well, wish me luck."

"Go get 'im," Niall said, patting his ass when he got up.

Harry gave him a two-finger salute and left, trying to convince himself that he had this in the bag.

:::

When Harry’d finally arrived at the studio, he’d come up with about eight worst-case scenarios in his head. He bit his lip and cautiously entered the enormous building, filtering out the _remotely possible_ from the _absolute incredulous_.

Trying to figure out where ‘frogs raining from the heavens and Mario thinking that he had too close of a visual resemblance to them’ would fall on that spectrum, he nearly missed a voice in front of him clearing his throat. Shaking his head, he noticed a girl sitting at a desk in front of him clicking a pen and looking mildly irritated.

“’M sorry. What’d you say?” Harry blinked.

If anything, she looked even less interested. “May I help you?” she repeated, putting down her pen and blinking up at him.

Harry swallowed. “Um, ‘m Harry Styles. I’m here for an interview at 1,” he said apprehensively.

Her eyebrows raised at that but simply nodded and gestured to a seat for Harry to take, going straight back to the computer in front of her and clacking away. He glanced around and noticed others sitting down, dressed in suits and carrying briefcases. He looked down at his dress shirt and skin-tight jeans, feeling gloriously unprepared. Deciding to distract himself from the anxious pit in his stomach, he texted Niall to let him know he was still alive, despite feeling like death.

_made it to the studio ! waiting on the actual interview. will b sure to text u after if i make it out alive. x_

Niall’s text came soon after.

**_haha ! u can do it ye arse. tell im about ur 4 nips. that’ll make im hire u 4 sure_ **

_niii this is seriousss :(_ _  
_

**_i was being serious !_ **

Then,

**_tell zayn i say hi xx_ **

“Harry Styles?” a voice called out in front of him.

Harry’s head perked up immediately and he saw a girl with a clipboard in hand, smiling at him once he caught her eye. _Claire_ , her name tag read. “If you’ll follow me.”

Harry pocketed his phone and walked closely behind her and down a hallway. “Mr. Testino is currently in a meeting so he asked us to have you wait for him in his office. Will that be alright?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine,” he mumbled, more to reassure himself than her. Hearing his tone of voice, she turned around to look at him and offered a small smile. “It won’t be too long.”

They walked for a bit longer before she stopped in front of a room, holding the door out for him. “This is where the interview will be taking place. The bathroom is down the hall and if you need water or anything else, the front desk should be able to help. It really shouldn’t be much longer,” she said, opening the door. Harry swallowed and walked in, sitting in the first seat across from the desk. Claire gave him one last smile before shutting the door after him, her heels clacking down the hallway as she left.

Harry wants to say he didn’t spend the entire time wringing his hands in anticipation, but it wouldn’t be completely true. He thinks this is probably the second most nervous he’s ever been in his life. His ‘coming out day’ takes the cake entirely. Harry’d been updating his mum on the interview’s progression when the door opened.

“Welcome, Mr. Styles,” he heard a voice call out to him. Harry looked up and swallowed nervously, seeing none other than Mario Testino walking through the door. Harry’s voice got caught in the back of his throat as he stood up and held out a hand to him, spluttering out, “H-hi, yeah. That’s, um, that’s me. Wow. This is incredible. I am a huge fan of your work.” Eloquent, Styles.

Mario just smiled warmly at him and shook his hand. “And I of yours. The photos you sent me with your resume were brilliant. I thought they really portrayed the models in a different light. Now, if you’ll just have a seat, we can get this interview started.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, telling himself that it was only an interview and he’d survive. Probably.

“So, tell me a bit about yourself, Harry Styles,” Mario said curiously, sitting down at the opposite side of the desk and clasping his hands.

Harry cleared his throat. “Erm. I’m 19, I used to live in Cheshire, but moved to London for uni. I’ve only just moved to London a few weeks ago and plan on enrolling in the fall.”

At that, Mario raised his eyebrows. “What’re you planning on studying?”

“Photography. I took it last year as well, but I wasn’t happy with the limited resources so I decided to apply to a university that had what I wanted.”

He nodded. “And why’d you apply for this internship?”

“I’ve always been fascinated with scenery. I’d find any way I could to be able to do that. I’ve volunteered for school pares, local papers, and anything that would allow me to document the pictures I’d taken. I’d chosen to apply here because I admired your work and figured that if I wanted to have my work seen, I shouldn’t, and wouldn’t, submit myself to anything less than I thought my work wasn’t good enough for.”

Mario looked vaguely impressed. “I admire your confidence,” he said, before standing up and walking over to the door. Harry frowned and glanced at the clock above the desk. _The interview couldn’t possibly be that short._

Seeing the look on Harry’s face, he began to explain. “The verbal interview itself is over, yes. But my belief is that the only way to test how good of a worker you could really be is to see you in the field.” Harry swallowed and followed him to the door, closing it behind himself and following Mr. Testino down the endless hallway.

“Because representatives from Calvin Klein are visiting, you won’t be able to photograph anyone today. But I will be showing you around the building. I think you should be at least familiar with the work area you could potentially assist in,” Mr. Testino continued, turning down a corridor and opening a door labelled _Studio 1_. Harry nodded, stomach flipping the opportunity to see where a professional photographer actually does his shoots. Harry followed behind him, making sure to keep in step as he marveled at the numerous pictures on the wall. Feeling so incredibly dwarfed by the size and beauty of them, he almost missed Mr. Testino’s stop in front of a room. Quickly, Mario gave him one last smile before turning and walking down the endless hallway.

As they walked in, the noise of the photographers buzzing around the room and snapping photos of the models hit him like a wave. “If you get the position, this is where you would be doing most of the work,” he said, leading him into the room and continuing on about the technicalities.

Harry nodded and followed him around blindly, only really catching the main parts of his speeches. If he was being completely honest, Harry was more interested in the environment around him. Being that all he’d had were disposable cameras (only really getting his first actual one for graduating sixth form) and whatever caught his eye when he went for jogs at 5 in the morning, all of this was relatively new to him. In his wildest dreams no less than three years ago, he’d been wishing to be standing in this exact position. So when he turned and saw by far the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen looking at him, well, Harry’s not a religious man, but he could’ve sworn he’d heard a hallelujah chorus emit from the heavens.

The model was looking at him curiously, a smirk quirking up the sides of his lips before turning back to the person he was talking to. His hair was a light brown that was styled neatly in a quiff and would’ve been completely naked save for the low-riding pair of Calvin Klein pants he had on. Harry could almost feel himself drooling.

Mr. Testino must have noticed him staring because he nudged his shoulder and nodded in the direction of the models. “We noticed you had a habit for photographing a particular model,” he smiled as if he knew something Harry didn’t, which Harry would agree with being that he couldn’t understand what he was getting at. He's pretty sure he'd never seen that model before. He would probably remember if he did. Harry followed his eyes and realized he was talking about the boy next to Adonis; Zayn. At that Harry did blush, simply because he wasn’t exactly _partial_ to Zayn, he just didn’t have or know any other models to photograph. Also, Zayn was gorgeous, and he’s saying that because he has eyes, not because he’s trying to slip "Niall’s man" right from underneath his nose or whatever. Harry loves Niall too much for that and is also becoming a bit partial to a different model who may or may not have the bluest eyes he’s ever seen and gorgeous brown hair that he wants to run his fingers through.

Harry tried to explain as much to the man, but he just shook his head, smiling. “What you do or want to do in your free time has nothing to do with us. We do, though, have a strict policy of keeping home and work life completely separate. I trust you can do that,” he added, raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed and nodded, making a mental note to bring this up to Zayn later before they do and it creates an unnecessary misunderstanding.

They walked further into the room and once he’d been acquainted with just about everyone there, he led him out and back up the hallway. “Well, that concludes this interview. It’s been lovely meeting you. I hope to see you soon,” Mr. Testino said once they’d gotten up front.

Harry nodded and shook his hand, heading back to his car and breathing out a sigh of relief, happy that the main cause of his anxiety this past week was over. He drove home, anxious for the upcoming news, and a certain blue-eyed boy on his mind.  

:::

The call came almost exactly a week after. Harry was busy baking a bunch of ‘peace-tries’ for their neighbors next door who weren’t all too keen on having to hear Niall’s incredibly loud sex noises every other night. They came and made their standing point on this issue very well known last night when the both of them banged down his door in their pyjamas, grumpy and sleep deprived. He figured nothing soothes the soul better than apple Danishes.

“Niall, can you grab that?” Harry asked, swatting him away from the sugary glaze he was stirring.

Niall dipped a finger in the bowl before prancing off into the other room to answer the phone. Harry tried to busy himself with stirring as not to eavesdrop on the conversation; it working only slightly being that Harry was crossing his fingers it was the update on his internship.

Harry could hear Niall hang up and as his crossed over the threshold and into the kitchen, Harry was watching him expectantly. Niall laughed and hopped up onto the counter, making Harry scowl at how he’d have to go back and clean it again.

“So?” Harry pushed, deciding to deal with the countertop issue later.

“You got it! The internship,” Niall grinned. “Wanted you to start at 8 on Monday. Congra-”

Harry squealed and jumped up, interrupting Niall's sentence. Before Niall could finish his thought, Harry had and grabbed Niall off the counter and squeezed him around his waist. “Haz. Haz! Can’t breathe, mate.”

Harry let go and immediately ran to recover the pastries in the oven, smelling the smoke. Only slightly burnt. Oops.

“You know what?” Niall is saying. “I’m gonna call the lads. We’ll all go out and celebrate.”

“At this rate the bartender will know our names by the end of the month,” Harry smirked, shaking his head.

Niall clapped his back before heading back to the living room. “That’s the plan.”

:::

Harry was very drunk. He couldn’t quite remember how he was talked into this. They had gotten to the bar only a few minutes ago and were waiting for Zayn to get here, Niall insisting on doing two rounds of tequila shots before they’d even arrived. Not to mention the round his friend, Nick, had bought - well, more _persuaded_ the bartender to buy - him for landing the job. So, Harry was incredibly pissed.

Feeling all the drinks rush to his bladder, Harry tugged on Niall’s shirt sleeve. “’m gonna use the loo.”

Niall chuckled and let him out the booth, Harry stumbling all the way. He’d gotten about halfway before realizing he really need to piss. Wincing at the slam of the door when he pushed it open, Harry waddled over to the urinals and thanked those watching over him that no one else was in here with him. For very long at least.

The door slammed open even louder the second time and Harry jumped, turning towards the door out of second nature and splashing pee on the shoes of the man who’d just walked in. Harry was almost impressed at how far that’d shot if there wasn’t the overwhelming sense of humility creeping up his neck.

Harry zipped himself up and turned to apologize to the man and froze when he saw the same pixie-haired, blue-eyed model from last week.

With all words escaping him at the moment, he forced himself to choke out an, “Oops.”

The blue-eyed boy looked back at him and smirked. “Hi.”

“I’m so sorry. You just, um, startled me. ‘M Harry Styles by the way,” he said, sticking out his hand before immediately withdrawing it and moving to the sinks.

The boy just laughed and leaned against the sink, waiting for Harry to wash his hands so they could shake hands. “Louis Tomlinson. Think I’m here for a congratulatory party for you, actually,” he said, bumping hips with him and moving towards the urinals.

“Oh. Thank you, then. Are you here with Zayn?”

“Yep. Said we might be seeing a lot of each other since you’re new and I’ve been here a fairly long time. That’s usually how Mario works it.”

Harry had to bite his tongue exceptionally hard to not cheer out loud. The possibility of him seeing Louis everyday just increased dramatically and he is loving it. “Sounds fun. Warning, I have never professionally photographed anyone so I will probably be leaning on you.”

“Stick with me, curly,” Louis winked, walking over to the sink next to Harry. Harry could almost swear his heart stopped. Realizing he’d finished washing his own hands minutes ago and was really just standing there to bask in the glory that is Louis Tomlinson, Harry backed away from the sinks and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll see you at the table then,” Harry smiled.

Louis grinned back. “In a few, Harry.”

As Harry was walking back to the table, he could feel his cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling. Zayn had taken Harry’s spot next to Niall so took the seat on the opposite side of the booth, Nick having left to flirt with some poor unsuspecting bartender for free drinks again.

He’d barely sat down before Niall was raising an eyebrow in his direction. “You look awfully happy after your loo trip. Did someone blow your brains out?”

Harry sighed fondly. "Physically or metaphorically? Because I just found out Zayn brought an incredibly gorgeous boy here with him and didn’t bother to spare me the details.”

Zayn just laughed which Harry found incredibly rude. This was very serious business. “So you met Louis? I told you they’d like each other,” he said, nudging Niall with his elbow.

“You told Niall but not me?” Harry pouted.

He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “You were bound to find out at some point.” Zayn turned his head and smirked, jerking his head in the direction of the loo. “Speak of the devil.”

Harry turned in the direction Zayn was looking and nearly choked. Louis was waving at the table as he walked over, Harry swearing he could see his blue eyes sparkle from all the way over here. Whining, Harry tilted his head to Niall. “I’m not gonna make it, Ni. He’s so pretty.”

Niall gave him a sympathetic look, mirth hiding in the corner of his eyes as he waved Louis over with Zayn. Louis was smiling before he made it over, winking at Harry before slipping into the seat next to him. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and he could feel his mouth quirk up, scolding himself for getting so worked up over a boy that he’d met no more than 10 minutes ago after peeing on him for God’s sake. He blames it on him still being drunk.

“I assume you’re Niall,” Louis said, smiling at the blond haired boy in front of him. “Z can’t shut up about you.”

Niall grinned, elbowing Zayn and making his cheeks heat up. “I am, in fact. And that’s Harry, but I think you’ve met already.”

Louis turned to face Harry and he almost preened from being under Louis’ attention. “We did, yeah. In the toilets when you attacked me with your piss almost hallway across the room. Which, I have to say, was pretty impressive,” Louis teased, still facing Harry.

Harry’s face flamed. “You frightened me! If you hadn’t instantaneously burst through the door like a madman.” Harry felt a bit hypocritical since he’d slammed the door open the first time he entered the toilets but. Louis didn’t need to know that.

“That wasn’t my fault! The door was way lighter than it should’ve been,” Louis defended.

Harry smirked. “So you’re blaming the door?”

“Please,” Louis scoffed, his eyes twinkling again and Harry could feel himself doing what Niall calls ‘the frog face’, where he smiles and stares at the same time. “How little do you think of me? I’m blaming the builders of the door.”

“Oh, of course. Silly me.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, Harry,” Louis smirked.

Harry blushed and shook his head, opening his mouth to retort something back, but a voice clearing their throat made him stop.

“Bet you hadn’t even noticed we were gone, eh? Lovebirds consumed in your own conversation,” Niall smirked, Zayn draped across his back and kissing his neck.

“That’s because Hazza, here, is my favourite,” Louis grinned, slinging his arm around Harry’s neck. Harry was almost positive his entire face was red as he positively beamed back.

Louis glanced up at the door and smiled. “Ooh, Payno’s here. Be right back, boys,” Louis said, nudging Harry before getting out of the booth and heading towards the door.

Almost immediately after Louis was gone, Niall was laughing. “You look like a wounded puppy, mate. You’re so whipped.” Harry groaned and wished Niall wasn’t so right.

:::

When Harry walked in the first day, he had no idea what to expect. He told the same girl at the front desk whom he was here for and she directed him to _Studio 1_. So here he was, straightening everything out in front of the door. Not only would he be finally getting around to doing the job he’d been wishing for a long time, he’d also be spending almost the whole day with Louis Tomlinson. Needless to say, Harry felt incredibly overwhelmed. Taking a final deep breath, Harry opened the door and grinned at the atmosphere.

He found Mario almost immediately, standing in the middle and photographing some of the models, leaning up every now and then to bark orders around the room. When Mario looked up and saw him, he smiled and beckoned him over. “Morning, Mr. Styles. Lovely to see you again. I was going to have you work with Mr. Way, but a certain Louis Tomlinson expressed an interest in working with you. I assume you both are acquainted,” he asked, nodding over to where Louis was talking to another model, draped fully in a robe.

“A couple days ago, yes,” Harry blushed, trying to keep the smile off his face.

Mario hummed and called him over, Louis perking his head up when he saw him and smiling. When he saw Louis moving over, Mario turned back to him and pointed to a camera set up across the room. “You can begin your work over there,” Mario said. “If you need anything or wish to branch out on your own, don’t hesitate to ask. Louis will explain the rest to you.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Louis said from behind Harry, resting his arm on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” Mario said, flashing a smile at the both of them before turning back to the model in front of him.

Louis led him towards where the camera Mario had asked him to use was and stepped on the plain, white background platform. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. On my own, but. Basically, yeah. I know how a camera works.”

Louis smiled so hard the corners of his eyes crinkled. Harry knew he was gone when he had to bite his tongue to keep from whining at how incredibly cute that was.

“That’s always good, then. Today we-”

“Wait, you specifically asked to be paired with me?” Harry interrupted.

Louis sighed. “Yes, Harold. Figured you might want to be with someone you’d met and hadn’t photographed before. Thought we went over this yesterday. Now, pay attention. W-”

“We most definitely did not go over this yesterday. You said we _might._ I would remember if it was certain.”

“You would remember, huh?” Louis smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed and stopped talking, figuring his mouth had gotten him in enough trouble, and gave Louis a look to let him know he was listening.

“Right. So as I was saying, we’re supposed to be photographing for Calvin Klein today. Nothing incredibly hard to please. We’ve gotten them before.”

Harry nodded and hip bumped Louis. “Alright, then. Get out there and do your thing.”

Louis laughed as Harry walked over to the camera. “And to you as well.”

When Louis finally shrugged off the robe, Harry dry swallowed. Louis was dressed in the same thing as the first time he’d seen him; nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein shorts. Harry could swear he’d started drooling.

“Oi!” Louis smirked, tossing his towel off camera. “My eyes are up here.”

Harry smiled coyly. “Have I mentioned how pretty they are, too?”

Louis laughed and struck a ridiculous pose. “Is that the only thing that’s pretty?”

“I did say, ‘too’,” Harry grinned, leaning over to look through the viewfinder.

:::

Over the span of the week, Harry could admit that he was completely and entirely infatuated with Louis Tomlinson. It was the end of the day on Friday and they were currently laying squished together on a couch, having finished taking their few dozen photos and picking a final six to send to Mario for final selection.

The models had a separate room for relaxation and breaks, and he and Louis have mainly been occupying that space and time for cuddling. Harry couldn’t take all the blame for that, though. Sure, Harry was a cuddler, but Louis never passed up a cuddle sesh and apparently wasn’t starting anytime soon.

Only, today Niall dropped him off, meaning he’d have to pick him up again and glancing at the time his watch said, their 'cuddle sesh' time was pushing it. No later had he thought it, his phone started ringing in his back pocket. Groaning, Harry, avoiding Louis’ dick (the only problem/perk of being the little spoon), reached behind him and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, sighing when he saw that it was Niall.

“I have to go,” he pouted, shifting around in Louis’ arms to bury his nose in Louis’ shoulder.

Louis hummed and Harry looked up to see Louis’ eyes were closed. Sensing Harry’s eyes on him, Louis blinked his open and using the arm that wasn’t held captive under Harry’s body, made a grabby motion for his phone.

Harry handed it over and frowned. “You’re not texting Niall, are you? Because if you are, ask him for five more minutes.”

 Louis smiled softly and shook his head as best he could. “Nope. Putting my mobile in. Figured it took long enough.”

“Now up ya’ get,” Louis added, reaching around Harry to pat his bum. “And text me, yeah?”

“How couldn’t I?” Harry grinned, regrettably getting up from Louis’ body heat.

As he exited the room, Harry began to text him.

:::

“Just ask him out, Harry,” Niall groaned, shutting the telly off and turning to where Harry was collapsed on the floor. “It’s been long enough and I hate seeing you pout for so long.”

“It’s only been two weeks. And what if he doesn’t like me like that?” Harry mumbled, his hands covering his face. Niall snorted.

He’s proper been pouting this whole week over Louis, texting him nonstop and smiling crazily every time he answered back. “Or what if he has a secret boyfriend he hasn’t told me about?”

“If he had a boyfriend, Z would’ve known,” Niall said, debunking that theory. One down, thirteen more to go.

“Niii.”

“H, you don’t know until you try. Worst he could say is no.”

“But I don’t want him to say no.”

Niall sighed. “Please, Harry? The sexual tension when the both of you are in the same room has gone on long enough.”

Harry gave out a long-lasting groan before getting up and marching to his room. He dropped his phone on the middle of the bed and stared at it, biting his lip and pacing the room, trying to build up nerve. Taking a final deep breath, he decide to go for it.

Texting him, _hey do you wanna maybe meet at the park this afternoon ? mayb 3ish ? x ,_ and immediately dropping the phone back on his bed.

Louis’ text came not long after.

**always the charmer ;) x**

**i’ll bring the blanket if you bring the snacks ?**

Harry breathed a sigh out, smiling down at his phone. _deal x_

:::

Harry definitely did not arrive 15 minutes early to the park to set up. Only, maybe he did. It wasn't just to set up, though. Mario had given him instruction to go out and photograph anything that caught his eye for the website, so Harry'd arrived early in hopes to find pretty things, besides Louis, to take pictures of.

He'd only gotten a photo of a butterfly landing on a flower before Louis'd arrived, loud and making his presence known, as usual; one of the things Harry loved about him.

"Is that a camera I see, Styles?" Louis asked, the basket in his hand swinging around before he placed in gently on the center of the blanket. "What would Mario say about mixing your work life?"

Harry blushed and shrugged, putting his camera back in the bag. "I'm sure he'd be proud I'm getting work done."

"Nothing new there," he grinned, sitting down and throwing legs out and across the blanket.

Harry enjoyed how Louis almost immediately rested his arms behind him and arched his body up and toward the sun, as if every cell in his body were reaching for the warmth it provided. He barely gave taking his camera back out and snapping a photo a second thought.

As he heard the unmistakable click of the camera, Louis scrunched up his nose, only making Harry take another.

“Oi! What was that for?” he pouted.

Harry shrugged and placed his camera back in his bag, lying down next to Louis. “You looked pretty.”

Louis rolled his eyes, despite the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “I always look pretty, thank you very much.”

“Speaking of presumptuous,” Harry smiled, happy that he’d made Louis happy. Louis just smiled at that, leaning all the way back against the blanket. There was a lull in conversation and Harry took the opportunity to just admire Louis.

“You wouldn’t, erm, want to go on an outing? With me?” Harry stuttered out, unable to pry his eyes off Louis, enjoying how the sunlight seemed to be radiating from him instead.

Louis smirked. “What kind of outing, Harold? That was incredibly vague.”

Harry blushed and looked down at his lap, twisting the rings on his right hand. “Like a date kind of outing.”

“I was under the impression this was the date kind of outing. Look at that; I brought a picnic basket and everything.”

“I mean another one after this. And then another after that. And when you become a really rich Louis Vuitton model or summat and I start my own photography company and name it Styles’s Styles-” Louis laughed at that. “we can be a power couple and rule the fashion industry,” Harry finished, flashing him a dimpled grin under his eyelashes.

Louis turned towards him, a mirroring smile on his face. “Is that it,” he teased.

Harry shrugged, trying – and failing – to keep his face neutral. “Well, I was going to bring up kids, but I didn’t wanna scare you off.”

“No way,” Louis said, shaking his head emphatically. “Marriage, kids. Don’t half ass it, Harold. The world is just waiting for us to get our shit together. It’ll never know what hit them.”

Harry nodded solemnly and Louis, almost reluctantly, turned back to the sun. Harry almost laughed at that. At how even the sun craved Louis’s attention. Maybe Louis was the sun’s son. Sun’s son. Harry did laugh at that.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “What’re you laughing at?”

“The sun’s son,” Harry grinned. “You’re the sun’s son, Lou.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “An idiot. I’m on a date with an idiot.”

“Don’t forget our future ones, too.”

“No, you’ll still be an idiot then, too, I’m sure.” Louis paused. “Speaking of which, when exactly are these taking place? Because I need meticulous planning before our next one. See, I might need to step up my game if your ‘power couple plan’ requires me being an LV model.”

“Nah, I think you’re on the right track. And I don’t actually know. The best things in life just happen.”

Louis cackled. “ _The best things in life just happen?_ Tell me you got that from the back of, I don’t know, one of your organic Kashi bars or summat. And you don’t seem to have any of this thought out. You know, what if I happened to like guys that were organized?”

Harry barked out a laugh. “Though you, yourself, aren’t? Don’t forget, I do work with you. And you weren’t supposed to entertain me for this long. You were supposed to laugh at me and kiss me for being sweet and then talk about how we were too young to think about kids, bu-”

Harry vaguely realized there were lips being pressed against his. Once he did, he immediately relaxed into it, cupping Louis’s face and turning his head to deepen it. “No,” he mumbled into the kiss, “you kissed me at the wrong time. Now you’ve gone and messed up the whole thing.”

Louis chuckled and started to pull away, Harry chasing after his lips despite his sentence.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. “That was too short.”

“It’s starting to rain, lovely,” Louis explained, ducking down to press a lingering kiss to Harry’s pout. “And don’t forget your ‘power couple plan’. I’m still holding you to that. Better write some kisses into that schedule.”

Harry grinned and stood up with Louis, gathering up the picnic supplies they’d brought before they got caught in the rain. “I’ll get right on that.”

Louis walked Harry to his car and kissed him one last time before promising to call and walking back to his. As Harry was driving back, Louis texted him.

**gonna have to keep ur hands to urself at work. mario doesn’t permit work and home life mixing ;) x**

Harry smirked before texting back.

_the best things in life just happen xx_

**Author's Note:**

> they hardly kissed enough :(
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and that it fit what you wanted it to be !
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr. x](http://the-rolling-styles.tumblr.com)


End file.
